Order of the Invictus Templars
Property of Dominus001 The Order of the Invictus Templars, known alternatively as the Invictus Templars, are a enigmatic and aloof Order of the Adepta Sororitas. Due to their actions in late M40, they were deemed Renegade by the Imperial edict of the High Lords of Terra and declared Excommunicate Traitoris. Their current status and whereabouts are unknown. History Templar Invictus; a female convent of unknown loyalty; known solely to a few and deemed Excommunicate Traitoris. They are said to be the creation, or birth of a mysterious undocumented female priestess known as Domina, who is believed to have been either a lover of Sanguinius or the very Emperor Himself. Similar fate behold the Templars, as the children of the Emperor (deemed dangerous and renegade) to be hunted down and expunged. It is unknown whether Domina lives; Imperium forces have stated they saw the "spirit" of a female winged knight rain into unwinnable battles, turning the tide. On the classified derelict world and battle of Dornoch, survivors stated she destroyed a Chaos Titan. Some assume the Templars to be sorcerers, mutations, celestial beings, our using technology unknown to the Imperium for being the reason they live as long as Astartes and Chaos. The fact is unknown, though there are a few that would deem them ghosts, or somewhat similar fate as the Legion of the Dammed. Whatever the truth, their first coming into existence is another mystery; some say, children of the Emperor, others say clones of Domina or by magic. Foundlings have resupplied the Templar ranks, and former guard or other humans keeping the fleet afloat. Nobody knows how many of the original Templars remain, if they do happen to be are human, if any at all. Secret In all, the Invictus Templar technology is slightly more advanced than the Imperium due to possible trade between xenos. It is unknown how they came into such an armament of vast and powerful weaponry, and how their chapter has survived for thousands of years. Much is speculation and conspiracy, with some saying they are secretly backed by members of the Inquisition, or Loyalist chapters. Due to their presence on the battlefield in reinforcing loyalist chapters and Guard, it is possibly a secret unwritten rule to supply them as repayment, or by other means. Notable Battles Each battle has been classed as ultra top-secret by order of the Inquisition. Space Wolves, only known between the Space Wolves and Templar Invictus, caused by a conflict of interest which lead to a platoon-sized battle. The Space Wolves were embarrassingly beaten and have kept the loss a secret. Some say the conflict revolved around matters regarding the Dark Angels. Tyranids - One of the few occasions were a company-sized regiment was used. Successfully defended a Tau army against a horde of Tyranids. Khorne Demon Prince - Another rare occasion with a full-scale company-sized battle between Khrone, commanded by a Demon Prince. Orks; battle between clans. Normally Orks killing Orks is a good thing, however, on this occasion, it was in the best interest of mankind to get involved and side with a more reasonable Chieftain. Victory; platoon-sized Invictus of Sanguinary Wardens and SOE were used. Dragon Scales, renegade marine chapter. Invictus Victory. Disastrous defeat, was when several hundred of their chapter sisters, turned when the great treachery occurred (suspected). The Invictus Templars lost many loyal comrades over the course a week, trapped and cut off from unknown allies, mostly due to their secretive existence. The turncoats later formed into two secret Chaos Chapters under Khorne and Slaanesh known as Nodachi Kensei and the Reapers, or "Reaper Bolt & Chain." Homeworld Their flagship is unknown class relic vessel that possesses stealth technology from a bygone age. Their homeworld Luss, is in some kind of dimensional rift that keeps the planets existence secret, even in plain sight. Recruitment Foundlings are recruited into their ranks, through rigorous examinations, approximately ten percent become Invictus. At the same time, others are drafted into lightly armoured Guard styled units known as the Sister of Mayhem. Men are a rare sight, with approximately one in fifty being male; men are usually Black Shields, and it is upon the Mother Supreme to accept or not. Only she knows the former identity of the male veteran. Unit Organisation *'House Claymore' - Focuses on melee jump-pack veterans. *'House Shinobe' - Studies covert tactics and utilises stealth armour. *'House Legion' - Concentrates on Obliteration squads. *'House Eagle' - Primarily tactical sections. *'House Falcon' - Home to the Sniper and Recon. *'House Haggis' - Special weapon hunter units. *'House Cleric' - Home to the Nuns, Liberians and Chaplains. Specialist Units *'Sanguinary Wardens' - Jump Pack melee. *'Special Operations Executives' - Stealth & sabotage. *'Termination Sentinels' - Heavy weapons. *'Subjugation Commandos' - Tactical *'Howling Banshees' - Hunters *'Dominion Guard' - Warrior Nuns *'Falcon Recce' - Snipers & recon Specialist Vehicles Templars also have modified Nemesis Dread-Knights and Centurions. How they were able to attain such wonders of technology without using some sort of nefarious means, is unknown. Dreadnoughts are the standard heavy armour among their ranks and are outfitted with double Onslaught heavy Gatling cannons and a Powerclaw, or Thermal cannons with the rarer dual Heavy Flamers. They have a detachment of Jump-pack Dreadnoughts and a Titan, believed to have been lost to the warp many millennia ago, though some suspect it was a gift by a Sanguinius or the Emperor. It is also thought to have been discovered derelict, lost in space aboard its Tombship. Activated, and modified with unconventional weapons, and tech, it is typically reserved, for the time of the Tyranids, or similar. Culture & Beliefs Their beliefs are unknown though is guessed the live by the sword and are some sort of Nuns, possibly due to "Domina." Invictus Templars will use alien tech if it means being able to defeat the enemy more efficiently. Combat Doctrine Templar Invictus are melee stealth experts, that usually operate in small sections, regularly heavily outnumbered and taking the job that others, even Space Marines, dare to tread. Their melee weapon of choice is the Lighting Claw, with Company Champions using Power Claymores, or Power Jian. Invictus Templars often use duel weapons with Storm bolters attached to their wrist, others use Storm shields with a firearm or Claw. Their preferred combat roles are assassination, sabotage and have on (suspected) fought side by side on covert missions with Grey Knights and the Death Watch. Several Invictus Templar units wear stealth power armour or large wings attached to their jump-packs. For firearms, their tactical contingent is typically outfitted with Storm Bolters, and Inferno pistols with Neddle snipers rifles for distance and the Thermal cannon for heavy support, including being the standard turret and sponsons for their Land Raiders. Sergeants and special weapons holders often use Power Crossbows, which fire numerous bolts types ranging from Frag, Krak and even Melta, etc. Notable Members *'Convent Supreme Yi-Ting' - Their Convent Supreme is Yi-Ting; a lethal close combat specialist that uses two-Lighting claws and wears upgraded stealth power armour for speed and agility. Some say she is the lady of a loyalist chapter master, though others deem this as propaganda. Several within the Invictus guess their Convent Supreme was a foundling, adopted by their former Convent Supreme. Furthermore more, they believe Yi-Ting was found on a Craftworld or Craftship, making her of Aeldari birth, due to several things such as; her shape, ears and natural agility, etc. *'Sister Nemesis' - Company Champion and Sanguinary Warden. Weapon Power Claymore with wrist-mounted Inferno pistol. Unit Appearance Powerclaws, with winged jump-packs. Fully robbed with cape, tunic and hood over their armour. Unit Colours Order Icon The Invictus Templars icon takes the form of a cherub - a child-like angel. Unit Fleet *''Ludus'' (Unknown Class Vessel) - Their ship is known as the Ludus and holds various houses; each governed by a Dominus. Invictus Templars train daily in Gladiatorial combat; prepared to operate independently or as a fireteam. Their flagship Ludus is surrounded by a stealth fleet. Relations Allies Enemies *'Adepta Sororitas' - The Invictus has a special hatred for their former Sisters.